Silicon carbide (SiC) is expected to be used as a material for a next-generation semiconductor device. SiC has the following excellent physical properties: a band gap is three times wider than that of silicon (Si); breakdown field strength is about ten times more than that of Si; and thermal conductivity is about three times more than that of Si. The use of these characteristics makes it possible to achieve a semiconductor device which has low power consumption and can operate at a high temperature.
A metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) using SiC has a problem that the carrier mobility of a channel is lower than that in a MOSFET using Si.